Blover
|PvZ2 = }} Blover jest rośliną natychmiastową o pojedynczym użyciu, która występuje w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Zdmuchuje on wszystkich latających lub będących w danej chwili w powietrzu zombie. Etymologia Roślina jest oparta na Koniczynie. Nazwa pochodzi od zlepka słowa 'clover' (z ang. 'koniczyna') ze słowem 'blow' (z ang. 'podmuch'. 'dmuchać'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Blover Blovery zdmuchują wszystkie balloon zombie i mgłę. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, natychmiastowe Umiejętność specjalna: zdmuchuje wszystkie ballon zombie Kiedy Blover miał pięć lat, dostał on nowy, lśniący tort urodzinowy. Blover pomyślał życzenie, chuchnął i dmuchnął, lecz był wstanie ugasić tylko 60% świeczek. Zamiast się poddać, wykorzystał tą łatwą porażkę, żeby od tamtej pory mobilizować się coraz bardziej. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 50 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Fast Blovers blow away all zombies in the air. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all flying zombies The luckiest stunt clover around, Blover is the most recent recipient of the Stunty Award. You can see his work in "Bulb Fiction," "Rooty," and "Finding Flower." He also teaches stunt class on Tuesdays at the community center. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 50 Obszar: Pełny ekran Odnawianie: Szybkie Blovery zdmuchują wszystkie zombie w powietrzu. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie, natychmiastowe Umiejętność specjalna: zdmuchuje wszystkie latające zombie Najszczęśliwsza kaskaderska koniczyna, Blover jest najnowszym laureatem Nagrody Stunty. Możesz zobaczyć jego prace w "Bulw Fiction," "Rooty" i "Gdzie jest Kwiat?" We wtorki prowadzi także własną klasę kaskaderską w centrum społecznościowym. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Blovera można używać aby zwiał całą mgłę na jakiś czas lub aby pokonać Balloon Zombie. W reszcie lokacji roślina ta jest bezużyteczna. Plants vs. Zombies 2 W Plants vs. Zombies 2 jest bardzo użyteczny, ponieważ w tej części występuje wiele latających zombie lub takich, którzy chociaż przez chwilę znajdują się w powietrzu, a Blover jest ich w stanie zdmuchnąć: *W każdym świecie może zdmuchnąć Impa, wyrzuconego przez Gargantuara. *W Pirate Seas: Seagull Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Zombie Parrot oraz Impy wystrzelone z Imp Cannon. *W Wild West: Prospector Zombie i Imp wyrzucony przez Zombie Bulla. *W Far Future: Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie oraz Bug Bot Impa, który spada z powietrza podczas ataku z zaskoczenia o nazwie "Bot Swarm!" *W Frostbite Caves: Dodo Rider Zombie. *W Lost City: Bug Zombie oraz bujający się jeszcze na linie Relic Hunter Zombie. *W Neon Mixtape Tour: Wszystkie zombie wykopane przez Breakdancera Zombie. *W Modern Day: Balloon Zombie oraz wszystkie latające lub unoszące się w powietrzu zombie z innych światów. Istnieje również bardzo silna kombinacja, którą można wykorzystać razem z Spring Beanem, który pozbędzie się wszystkich zombie aktualnie znajdujących się na ekranie (wyjątkami są Imp Cannon, Fisherman Zombie i Zombie King). Aby go zrobić należy najpierw dać Plant Food Spring Beanowi i w miarę szybko położyć Blovera. Najlepiej jest posiadać zboostowanego Spring Beana z Zen Garden (Uwaga! Atak ten może od razu Ci się nie udać, ponieważ trzeba mieć wprawę aby go wykonać!). W momencie kiedy Chard Guard lub Primal Peashooter odrzuca zombie, można posadzić Blovera, który ich zdmuchnie, lecz ten manewr jest bardzo trudny i wymaga zręczności. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Blover, Four-Leaf Blover, Shamrock, Shamrockstar oraz Fan Blover to jedyne rośliny w grze wzorowane na koniczynie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Blover jest jedną z siedmiu roślin, które nie są dostępne w Versus Mode. Pozostałe to Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Plantern, Flower Pot i Marigold. *Blover jest jedną z trzech roślin, które mogą zlikwidować mgłę. Pozostałe to Plantern i Torchwood. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Blover nie jest dostępny w Pyramid of Doom, Arthur's Challenge, Tiki Torch-er, ponieważ w nich nie występują latające zombie (nie licząc Impa wyrzuconego przez Gargantuara oraz zombie odrzuconych przez Chard Guarda, Spring Beana lub Primal Peashootera). **W starszych wersjach gry roślina nie była dostępna w Icebound Battleground. ***Jest to pierwsza roślina, której zmieniono dostępność w trybach nieskończoności. Drugą rośliną jest Thyme Warp. *Blover jest jedyną rośliną powracającą z pierwszej części gry, którą odblokowujemy w Far Future. *W opisie Almanac tytuły filmów są parodiami prawdziwych ("Pulp Fiction", "Rocky" oraz "Gdzie jest Nemo?") *W wcześniejszych wersjach, Blover zdmuchiwał wszystkie zombie natychmiast po posadzeniu. Teraz zdmuchiwanie rozpoczyna się, kiedy roślina zaczyna obracać liśćmi. Jednak w chińskiej wersji nadal to pozostało. *W chińskiej wersji, Blover nie może być użyty w Sky City, podobnie jak E.M.Peach, Pęd bambusa, Grzyb mrozu, Sap-fling i Hurrikale. *Jeżeli użyjemy Blovera, gdy Gargantuar wyrzucił Impa, Blover nie zdmuchnie Impa od razu tylko wtedy, gdy spadnie lekko nad ziemią. Zobacz też *Balloon Zombie *Mgła *Four-Leaf Blover *Fan Blover *Hurrikale en:Blover Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Mgła Kategoria:Rośliny z Far Future Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowe Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Mgła Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu